Night and Day
by frozen-lovely
Summary: The ship was spotted just off the coast of Arendelle. Its flags were unfamiliar to everyone that was asked and it was coming closer by the minute. Will these strange visitors bring love or hate? Friends or enemies? Will Elsa end up falling for this strange girl who becomes her tutor or will she only be another source of pain for the queen.
1. Chapter 1

The ship was spotted just off the coast of Arendelle. Its flags were unfamiliar to everyone that was asked and it was coming closer by the minute. The guards flew into a panic alerting the castle and therefor alerting the queen. Queen Elsa had been hard at work in her study when the servant knocked on the door.

"Come in" Elsa called from her behind her desk.

"Your highness, a ship has been spotted off the coast. It's an unexpected arrival and the flags are unfamiliar to the guards. They have started to panic and are requesting your presence at the docks."

Elsa leapt from behind her desk and rushed down to the docks but not before requesting the maid have princess Anna stay in her room. She knew Anna's curiosity would betray her if she found out about the ship and that she would come rushing down to the docks. Elsa knew she was heading into what could potentially be a hostile situation with unfriendly people and wanted the girl to be as far from it as she could. When she reached the docks the ship was already docked and people in strange clothing were starting to walk down the dock towards her guards. They all had dark hair and even the women wore men's clothing. There were not a lot of deviations in their clothing choices, there pants being made out of either a plain black material or a foreign looking dark blue material that looked as if it was tough and rough to the touch. Their shirts were all plain with no embellishments and were all solid colors.

"Stop, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle and you are trespassing. Please state your reason for docking here in our kingdom." Elsa stated in her most official voice, she hoped the strange people could not see her hands shaking as she spoke.

"We have been searching for you queen Elsa" a tall man with black hair that was leading the group said.

"For me sir?" Elsa asked

The group of stranger parted as a young woman appeared behind them. The strangers knelt to one knee, bowing their heads as the women walked past them. The girl was wearing men's clothing as well but that did nothing to hide her feminine curves. Her pants were made of the same rough blue material. Her shirt was plain and black with short sleeves. She looked to be around the same age as the Queen or maybe a little older. The only thing that set her apart from the others was a small silver crown set upon her dark hair, which was tucked into a clean bun on the back of her head.

"Queen Elsa. My name is Princess Emily of Torandale. My men and I have travelled a long way to see you." The girl said.

"And why have you come to see me?" the Queen pressed. This strange girl simply smiled and raised her hand; she snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared an inch above her finger, hovering there. The Arendelle guards raised their weapons and pointed them at the girl, who took a step back. It was Elsa who stepped forward first, gesturing for the guards to lower her weapons she walked to the girl. Elsa held out her hand and small snowflakes started to appear above it.

"Fire and Ice." The princess commented. "Now you know why we have been searching for you." She smiled and the small flame flickered out. "We mean you and your kingdom no harm; we have only come because I heard of you powers and had to see for myself before extending my offer."

"Your offer?" Elsa asked, in awe of the girl who stood a good inch taller than the queen.

"I have been learning to control and manipulate my powers since I was born. My family encouraged me and with help, I learned to control it completely. No more lighting things on fire when I get mad." She laughed. "So when I heard of a queen who had similar powers to mine, I had to come meet you. I heard about the…events that took place here last summer. I also heard that your powers are still a bit…under-developed, that is to say they are still controlled by your emotions. So I offer my help to you queen Elsa. Let me teach you; train you to control your powers as I do mine."


	2. Chapter 2

The queen led the foreigners to the castle, insisting they be housed at the castle and not one of the local inns, wanting to keep her eyes on the visitors. With the princess and her crew there was around 20 people both men and women. They stood out against the town's people of Arendelle, with their dark hair and strange men's clothing. The visitors drew stares with every step they took but it did not seem to bother most of them. The visiting princess stuck close to the tall man who seemed to be the leader of the group as they walked. They neared the castle and the queen pretended not to hear the princess when she tried to strike up a conversation about its architecture. The second the group walked through the doors the staff took the majority of the visitors to the guest rooms to get settled in but left the princess and the tall man behind to talk with the queen.

"While you are here you will be able to go where you please around both the town and grounds of the castle. You will be staying in our finest guest rooms and..." the queen was cut off by Princess Anna running down the stairs.

"Elsa! Have you heard about…?" Anna said a little too loudly as she ran. The princess screeched to a halt at the bottom of the stairs realizing the queen was not alone. She blushed and smiled at their guests.

"Oh, Hi, I am Princess Anna of Arendelle. You are?" The princess asked while extending her hand to the guests.

"Princess Emily of Torandale. Your sister was kind enough to offer to house me and my crew. We have come a long way to meet the famous "Ice Queen"." Emily finished looking at Elsa.

"Oh you have why?" Anna pressed

"Anna!" The queen shushed her sister.

"No its fine really. I have come looking for your sister because I too have powers like she does. Only my power is the power of fire." Emily explained to a wide eyed Anna.

"Well my sister and I must be off; we have some things to discuss. The staff will show you to your room." Elsa said as she swept her sister away down the hall before she could embarrass the queen any further.

As soon as they stepped into the queens study Anna wouldn't let the queen get a word in. Ranting on about how amazing a situation they were in and how happy and yet scared she was that there were other people like Elsa out there. The queen finally placed a hand on her sister mouth to quiet her.

"You are not to pester them with questions and they are too be left alone while they are here." Elsa said before removing her hand from Anna's mouth.

"Why are you not freaking out like I am Els! This is amazing, you are not alone"

"I wasn't alone before, I had you."

"You know what I mean Els." Anna protested as she pulled the door open to leave.

"I meant what I said before Anna, don't pester them"

"Oh I am sure she won't." The foreigner spoke from beyond the door that Anna had opened. There the visiting princess stood with a smile on her face, inevitably from what she had overheard. Looking between the two flustered girls the princess decided to continue speaking as no one else was going to. "Me and some of the crew were going to start a game of football out in the back garden and thought it rude not to invite our hosts to play. Oh ah, football is a game played…" she was cut off by the queen

"We know what football is." The queen said rather rudely before being shot a look by her sister.

"Yes we have heard tell of the game, it's played by some of the nearby kingdoms, but not so much here. I have never played but I will certainly come watch!" Anna said happily. "Elsa?"

"No, I have far too much work. But you have fun Anna." The girls left and Elsa had the sinking feeling that she was going to be alone a lot in the next few days. She started pacing as soon as it became clear that she was not going to get any work done.

"_They invited you to their game, she is offering to teach you for free, and they have given you no reason to mistrust them. So why do you act rudely towards them? You are the queen, you know better." _The queen thought while pacing. After about ten minutes of this she had decided to embrace the idea of guests, if not for herself then for her sister. She had to learn how to control her powers one way or another and this girl was offering her free lessons. For all she knew this girl could be the only other person like her in the entire world. She spotted the guests game out the window, and she stared down at them running back and forth. Before she knew it she was out of her study and walking towards the door of the castle. Walking across the grass she allowed herself to take notice of the way the leaves were starting to change in the autumn sun, the way the birds flew overhead. When she sat down on the grass next to a very comfortable Anna smiling at her, for the first time in forever she allowed herself to relax and enjoy life.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose the next day like always and yet Elsa felt as if the entire world had shifted beneath her feet.

_There are others like me, im not alone. _

Thoughts like this were all that filled her mind that morning. Although Elsa hated strangers living in the castle with them, she had felt obligated to offer housing to the princess and her crew after Emily had offered to teach her about her gift. She got up and dressed as per usual and everything seemed normal until she entered the dining hall for breakfast where three figures sat instead of the usual one. As she approached the table she caught the end of one of her sister's favorite stories being enthusiastically retold to their guests who were laughing right along with her.

"And then Elsa caught me before I feel right down the stairs!" Anna laughed.

_Well at least Anna loves having guests._

"Elsa! Join us" Anna beckoned to her sister. The guests, noticing the queen's arrival, stood and dropped to one knee just like there crew had done the previous day. Elsa shifted uncomfortably.

"That's really not necessary." Elsa assured them as they stood. The princess and her dark haired friend smiled at the uncomfortable queen.

"Im apologise my queen, it is a custom in Torandale to bow to someone of a higher status." Emily explained. "And now look at me being rude, this is Nickolia, my adviser." She gestured to the tall boy beside her. He seemed to be a little older than Emily and much taller, but he had a kind face and the way his dark curls fell in his eyes made him seem harmless, so the queen decided to trust him. They all took their seats at the table before Emily started up the conversation.

"So Elsa, I was hoping we could start up those lessons today." Emily began. "The sooner the better right?"

"Yes we can use the library that's upstairs if you like" Elsa offered.

"Umm actually we might want to be outside. Im going to push your powers so that I can get a feel of how strong a control you have on them and…well outside would be best." She explained as Anna and Nickolia laughed at whatever they were talking about.

"Okay outside it is. Shall we say noon in the main garden?"

"I will be there." Emily smiled at the queen. The queen couldn't help but notice how the girl's eyes would light up when she smiled. Realizing she was staring, Elsa shifted her gaze to the untouched food on her plate. Both girls flushed bright red and stayed silent for a while, letting the conversation carry on around them.

She spotted Emily sitting on a bench in the garden making a ball of fire grow and shrink at her will in front of her. It was amazing to watch, captivating really, and Elsa found herself standing a little bit away and staring at the girl for the second time that day. The girl's features were scrunched in concentration as her hands flowed gracefully around the flame. Her shoulder length hair fell down around her face loose now in curls that framed her face perfectly.

"_Does everyone from this "Torandale" have dark curly hair?_" The queen wondered

She wore the same style of clothes as she had arrived to Arendelle in and, for a reason Elsa couldn't really put her finger on, they suited her. Elsa started to feel slightly creepy watching from afar so she began to walk towards the girl. Emily looked up from her flame and a wave of her hand made it flicker out. She smiled at the blonde as she dipped to one knee. "You really need to stop that." Elsa stated as she approached.

"Sorry queen Elsa" Emily smiled

"Please just call me Elsa, and I will call you Emily."

"Agreed." Emily nodded and gestured for Elsa to follow her as she turned to walk towards the bench she had been sitting on and sat down together. "So Elsa, when did your powers start to develop?"

"I have had them as long as I can remember but they really started to develop when I was around 6. I accidentally froze my mother's feet to the ground once and that's when my parents realized that this…gift wasn't much of a gift after all."

Emily shifted uncomfortably, surprised that Elsa had started to open up a bit. The ice queen seemed like someone who would be hesitant to tell you the time of day let alone a story from her childhood.

"Let's not talk about powers for a minute okay?" Emily said turning on her seat to look at the girl. "Tell me something about you, as a person."

"About me?"

"Ya, like what do you do when you have a day off, what's your favorite food, favorite color?" Emily explained.

"Okay well, I usually spend my days off with my sister. We didn't…we didn't get to spend much time together as children so now that were grown we like to spend as much time together as possible. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes an older brother. His name is Bradley and he is next in line to take the throne from my father." Emily smiled thinking of her brother, so far away in Torandale. "Okay, favorite food?"

"Chocolate." Elsa answered with a smile; she wondered why she felt so comfortable around this girl even though she hardly knew her. Emily smiled as the queen childish answer.

"Mines pasta. And last but not least, favorite color?"

"Blue, a lighter shade though, like…"

"Ice" Emily finished with a smile. "Mines orange, like the color of a really beautiful sun rise." They sat in silence for a while, taking in each other's answers. "Well we should probable start."

"Okay." Elsa agreed with a nod.

"Did you see what I was doing before you walked up?"

"Yes I did." Elsa's eyes widened slightly realizing she had admitted to watching the girl from afar. "I mean I think so, you were doing something with your powers."

Emily laughed at the queens flushed face.

"Okay, do you think you can copy it?" She asked. Elsa raised her hands in front of her and formed a ball of ice that hovered in front of her. After a few second Elsa looked up from the ice to wait for instructions but got only a nod from the girl. In one smooth motion Emily raised her hands to surround the ice, suddenly the ice melted to a puddle on the ground.

"Why did…?" Elsa protested.

"You need to learn to hold your ground. Your ice was there first so my fire shouldn't be able to budge it." Emily explained. "Try again"

The afternoon went on like this, with Emily showing Elsa a skill and Elsa trying to copy it. It wasn't until the sun started to dip behind the mountains did the girls realize how late it had gotten and decide to call it a day. The walk back indoors was silent; both girls being exhausted from using their powers all afternoon.

"You know I have never met anyone else who has powers." Emily said as they walked

"Me neither" Elsa confessed

"It's weird to think that someone could actually understand." The brunette went on. "That might sound weird seeing as we met yesterday"

"No, no I understand what you mean." Elsa said stopping and turning towards the girl. "I hurt my sister when we were young. We were playing and I accidentally hit her with the ice. Luckily my father knew what to do and she was fine but after that…I stayed away from people. I didn't leave my room for 13 years."

"That's…" Emily didn't know what to say and was shocked at the sudden confession, so she reached out to take Elsa hand. The moment the two girl's hands touched it was electric, as if a current ran through their hands. Both girls yanked their hands away instantly and stared at the other in shock.

"What the…?" Emily wondered out loud. "Should we try it again?"

"Su...Sure" Elsa agreed, reaching out for the girl. Their hands hovered next to each other's for a second before Emily grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. A wave of bliss coursed through the girls bodies. To Elsa, Emily was impossible warm. She felt is if she was feeling the sun on her skin for the first time. Her brain was clouded like she had too much to drink and she couldn't help but squeeze the girls hand. Emily's body temperature had always been higher than the average persons and the only way Emily could describe the feeling of Elsa's skin is to think of the time she had touched the fire in the kitchen when she was young and the cook had stuck her hand in cold water to cool her burnt skin. The relief that it provided was something that Emily didn't know she craved until this moment. Both girls felt as if they had been drowning for a very long time and now the touch of the others skin was like breaking the surface and breathing fresh clean air for the first time.

Realizing that they had been standing there holding hands for far too long considering they were basically strangers, the two girls broke apart. A very red Emily stared at the grass but Elsa's eyes were fixed on the girl, she concentrated as if to memorize every detail of Emily's face.

"_Where have you been?" _Elsa wondered. "_All those years I thought I was alone, and she was out there all along."_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, that's not fair! We said no powers." Nickolia yelled as he picked himself up off the ground after Emily's hot gust of wind had knocked him off his feet. Anna laughed and kept running happily around the foyer of the castle holding Nickola's hat. She throws the hat over Nickolia's head right into Emily's waiting hands as she took off running.

Elsa stood at the top of the staircase looking down at the scene.

"Acting like children again are we?" she called down, as she descended the staircase.

"We were just messing around" Anna laughed as the other two bowed to the queen.

"Your majesty, good morning." Nickolia said before grabbing the queen's hand kissing the top gently.

"Suck up." Emily coughed behind him making the boy blush red and turns to glare at his friend.

"No I think he's sweet. But please Nickolia, call me Elsa." The blonde said.

"Okay, Elsa please call me Nick. My full name sounds much too formal for my liking." Nick smiled before turning back to the girls and grabbing his hat from Emily's hands, shoving it on his head.

"Morning Elsa, I thought we could take the day off from lessons today. Maybe you and your sister could show us around your kingdom?" Emily asked to the queen.

"Well of course that sounds lovely" Elsa smiled.

Half an hour later the four of them strolled down one of the main streets of Arendelle. With Anna running to greet everyone she saw and Emily and Nick walking a bit in front of the queen chatting on about the new surroundings and the towns folk, Elsa was left to walk alone with her thoughts.

"_Well they are certainly chummy" _Elsa thoughts turned bitter when she spotted Nick draping his arm around Emily's shoulders. "_Stop it Els, it's not like you have any claim to her, you have known her for what? A week? They have probable known each other their entire life."_

"Elsa, let's stop for lunch?" Anna called out to her sister as she dragged there visitors into one of the local pubs. They all sat at a table and to Elsa's surprise Emily sat down next to her, leaving Anna and Nick to sit together on the other side of the table. Emily's leg brushing against Elsa clouded both girls thoughts with the same amazing intoxicated feeling they had experienced a few days prior when they touched, and soon the two girls were pressed into the others side, with arms and legs touching as they ate and laughed with their friends. The conversation got funnier and flirtier with every drink the four friends consumed

"So how do you two know each other?" Elsa asked pointing between Nick and Emily.

"My father is the head of the royal guard in Torandale, so when I was young I was around the castle a lot with him and I got to know Emily and her brother." Nick explained after taking a sip of his forth drink.

"He and my brother are best friends, im just the annoying little sister that followed them everywhere." Emily laughed, also working on her forth drink.

"That's not true." Nick laughed and lightly punched Emily from across the table. "Emily here became like a sister to me too. I actually promised Bradley, Emily's brother, that I would look after her while we were her." Emily blushed at his words.

"Like I need a babysitter!" She laughed as she removed her coat, as the drinks were making her feel very warm now. Elsa saw that she was now only wearing a black sleeveless shirt that exposed her arms and shoulders; she saw the ink that ran in patterns on her arms and peaked out from her shirt.

"What are those?" Elsa and Anna stared at the girl's skin; they had never seen tattoos as it was a tradition known only to Torandale.

"They are called tattoos; they are ink that is injected into your skin." Nick explained, pulling his coat off to reveal his whole arms cover in the black ink.

"What do they all mean?" Anna asked while prodding nicks forearm with one finger.

"Different things see this one here is the one you get when you serve in our country's army." Nick said while pointing to a back circle with two swords crossing through it that was printed right where his arm met his shoulder.

"I have that one two." Emily pointed out.

"You served in the army?" Anna said wide eyed, her mouth falling open when she saw Emily nod.

"It's mandatory for the royal children to serve." explained Nick. "It teaches them discipline, and how to defend themselves. You guys don't have that law here?"

"Thank god no, can you imagine Anna in the army?" Elsa joked with her sister who blushed and stuck her tongue out at the older girl.

The drink kept coming and by the time the four stumbled back to the castle Nick and Anna were holding each other up and Emily's arm was lazily laid across Elsa's shoulder as they walked.

"_I wish we lived farther from town" _Elsa thought as they reached the front doors and Emily's arm was taken away from her shoulder.

"I should probable get Anna to bed." Elsa pouted to Emily.

"Yes same with Nick." She responded as she looked there two friends who were giggling and leaning on each other in the foyer. The girls looked at each other; neither was sure what to do.

"_Should I hug her? A handshake?" _Elsa wondered.

But before she could worry anymore Emily pulled her into a hug that made Elsa's knees go weak as she wrapped her arms around the girl. The amount of body parts that were touching as they hugged made the girls brains go fuzzy with the strange feeling they got when they touched. Each wondering whether the other felt it as they pulled apart to grab their friends and drag them off to bed.

Breakfast was a silent occasion as each person attending was battling a raging headache from the effects of the alcohol from the night before. Emily was the first one to break the silence to inform Elsa that there lesson would not be cancelled today and would proceed as normal in the garden at noon. Elsa nodded in agreement even thought she was dreading spending so much time in the bright sun today. She would have argued for the day off if she hadn't wanted to spend as much time with the girl as possible. The rest of the meal was fairly silent except for a few small comments from Anna, and Elsa took this time to stare at the girl across the table. Emily had the same style of shirt on as last night so Elsa could see some of the girls tattoos. She spotted a patch of flames peeking out from her collar and could guess what they symbolized. She also saw a leaf and what looked like the fur of an animal on her back when she stood but the girl's shirt quickly covered the rest of the picture. She would have to remember to ask what they meant sometime when her throat didn't feel like sandpaper.


	5. Chapter 5

Every day from then on the girls would meet in the garden for Elsa's lessons, working their way up from small balls of ice to turning the whole garden into a winter wonderland. Emily could see Elsa becoming more confident with her powers and growing less and less hesitant to use them. One day Emily even brought Anna to the garden with her. Explaining to Elsa that Anna was going to sit in and watch their lessons for a couple of days. One day, three weeks after starting their lessons, Emily asked something of Elsa that made her immediately freeze up.

"No, it's too risky." Elsa insisted.

"Elsa, I will be right here. I can undo anything you do and I can keep you in control. Anna had agreed to this and I believe you are ready." Emily explained for the fifth time that morning.

"You can do this Els." Anna yelled from across the garden. Although the princess did look a little pale at the thought of what her sister was attempting.

"I will go first okay?" Emily asked.

"If you hurt her…" Elsa started

"You'll kill me I know, but I won't." Emily finished before she raised her hands pointed at Anna. Fire immediately flowed from her palms as she took a deep breath letting it out before she began to trace the princess with her heat. The fire would skim around Anna's form and quickly go out in the cold air as Emily's hands moved her hands with a delicate grace. She had almost made it all the way down Anna's left leg when Emily's hands began to shake, a grimace forming on her face as the fire flowed closer to Anna's leg. Elsa noticing the girl's sudden discomfort, leapt forward as she shot a beam of snow right where Emily's fire was, efficiently extinguishing it before it could harm the younger girl. Elsa whipped around to face the foreigner.

"What the hell was that? You almost burnt her; I thought you said you knew what you were doing?" Elsa screamed at the girl. A laugh from Anna stopped Elsa before she went on a full tilt rant. Shocked, the queen looked between the two girls who were both smiling from ear to ear.

"I meant to!" Emily explained to the girl. "I told Anna what I was planning before we came out here."

"What why?" Elsa yelled.

"Did you see yourself? You were panicking and yet you were completely in control of your powers Elsa! Three weeks ago if I had tried that you would have hit Anna in the face with your ice!"

"I could have hit her today!" Elsa screamed almost in tears.

"But I knew you wouldn't, don't you see? You can control it even when you are feeling extreme emotions now. Like pain, anger, or fear like you were just feeing." Emily explained calmly

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me Els. I trust you." said Anna as she jogged up.

"That's not the point Anna!" Elsa screamed at her sister before turning her attention back to Emily. "You can't put me through stuff like that, im not like you I feel emotions I care for people Emily! I could have killed my sister and you too are just laughing about it. You are sick Emily." She turned on her heal and stormed back to the castle. The two remaining girls stood as still as statues, letting Elsa's words sink in.

"I should probable go after her." Anna said as she waiting for a response from the girl. Realizing from the blank look on Emily's face that no response would come she jogged off after her sister.

"_Irresponsible, immature, out of control lunatic!"_ Elsa paced back and forth in her room, clawing at her sides trying to find something to grab onto as panic overtook her. She knew Anna would not let her run off like that and that she would be knocking on her door any minute so Elsa had to try and control her rage at Emily, and her fear. The inevitable knock sounded on the door and Elsa crossed to open it. The queen was knocked back into the room as Anna throws herself on her sister in a tight hug. The two girls stood with Anna's arms tightly around Elsa's waist and Elsa's arms hanging limp at her sides.

"You know she meant well." Anna whispered into her sister shoulder. At this Elsa pushed her sister away and walked to the window, looking out at the sky.

"I agreed to it you know. Be mad at me too!" Anna pleaded.

"I can't be mad at you Anna, I never could" Elsa muttered.

"Well then don't be mad at Emily either, it was just a big misunderstanding. And Elsa it worked! She proved that you can control your powers now."

"How do you know that Anna? Because I saved you once? Great that's one time."

"Elsa look around. You were having a full blown panic attack when I came in here and yet I don't see any ice anywhere. Before these lessons the door would have been frozen shut. It worked Els." Anna smiled. Realization dawned on Elsa as she scanned the room and then stared down at her hands.

"I didn't…"

"You might want to apologize to someone" Anna hinted with a small smile at seeing Elsa blush.

"Ya I guess. I just couldn't believe she would put you in danger like that." Elsa explained

"She didn't put me in danger because she knew you could control your powers. Maybe she just knows you better than you know yourself" Anna joked with her sister. "I see the way you look at her you know."

Elsa grew redder with every word Anna spoke.

_Say something, stupid!_

"Um…"

_Brilliant…_

"It's okay Els; you don't have to explain to me. But you might want to think about talking to her about it." Anna smiled as she left the room, leaving Elsa alone with a goofy smile plastered on her face as she stared out the window.

Elsa found Emily sitting outside in the garden where they held there lessons, elbows resting on her knees and hands on her head she stared at the ground. She didn't hear the queen approach until Elsa cleared her throat to alert the girl of her presence.

"Elsa!" Emily said with surprise as she stood.

"What does the leaf tattoo mean?" Elsa asked, remembering breakfast a few weeks ago.

"Oh, the leaf, umm I have a leaf, a frost covered tree, a flower, and a sun across my back to represent the four seasons. It kinda also represents change to me you know, no matter how cold one season is there will always be a warmer one around the corner. Things are always moving and changing and nothing is bad forever." Emily explained with her eyes planted on the ground and cheeks turning pink as she spoke.

"And the patch of fur that peaks out from the bottom of your shirt." Elsa asked, moving a little closer.

"What? Oh that one…um it's…personal." Emily said with a little fear and sadness in her voice.

"Oh" Elsa said as she walked closer.

"Not that I don't…it's just personal…and…Ya. Im sorry about before by the way." Emily said, changing the subject before she had to explain further.

"No, no I understand now. Im sorry about everything I said, and for running off." Emily closed the rest of the distance between the girls and wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, pulling her into a hug. Elsa let her arms wrap around the girls neck and rested her head on her shoulder. She couldn't help the audible sigh that left her lips at the contact and tried to pull away, embarrassed. Emily wouldn't let her go though and held the girl close.

"Touching you is like a drug." Emily whispered. "In a totally non-weird way though" she laughed against the girls hair.

"I know what you mean." Elsa responded to save the girl from the embarrassment. They stood like that for a long time, enjoying the feeling the other provided.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later Elsa found herself watching yet another game of football played by the crew from Torandale. But this time it was Emily and Elsa sprawled on the grass watching the game. Nick had, after a lot of begging and persuasion, convinced Anna to play with them. And now the girl ran up and down the field, not really sure of what she was doing but having a lot of fun. Emily lay, not really watching the game so much as looking at the clouds, with her head near Elsa's feet. She grabbed Elsa's hand and began playing with her fingers absentmindedly while staring up at the bright blue sky.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked while watching her sister trip and fall for the tenth time only to be picked up and brushed off yet again by Nick.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." Emily said dropping the girl's hand and laughing. "I didn't even realize I was doing it."

"Well I didn't say stop." Elsa teased. She smiled when the girl grabbed her hand back and continued her fiddling. "Do you think there's…something going on with them?" Emily asked, glancing at the field to see Nick lightly toss the ball to Anna.

"Nick and Anna? I don't know, maybe, why? Are you jealous?" Elsa said only half kidding. She braced herself for Emily's answer, which didn't come right away. The girls face scrunched up a little, rather adorably Elsa thought, like she was considering her answer.

"I think so actually. But not in the way you think." Emily stopped before seeing the look on Elsa's face urging her to continue. "Well we grew up together and since im not the heir to the throne it's not required that I marry someone royal, so it was always just assumed, by my parents and the kingdom, that Nick and I would be married someday. I mean it's not what I would have chosen…necessarily but it's just what I have always been told. So now that it may not be true, I don't know, maybe im just a little scared of not being the number one girl in his life anymore."

The wave of jealousy that hit Elsa almost knocked her unconscious. But she knew that Emily needed her to say something, something supportive, something a friend would say.

_What the hell do friends say?_

"That's rough…" Elsa squeaked

_Nailed it…_

Emily stayed silent for a while, still playing with her fingers. She shifted and moved her head so that it rested on Elsa's legs.

"Do I make a good pillow?" Elsa joked, not being able to stop the smile that spread across her face. Emily laughed; her face lighting up in a way that made Elsa stop breathing for a few second.

"Yes you do actually. So who is actually winning the game?" Her attention turning back to the make shift field where their friends still played.

"I don't even understand the game let alone the point system." Elsa confessed.

"Sports not really your thing?"

"A big no to that one." The girls laughed and joked around until the game finished. At which point Nick, Anna and a couple other football players joined them on the grass. Emily sat up when Nick approached, much to Elsa dismay.

"Hey Blaze, how'd the game look from all the way over here." Nick said as he plopped down on the grass next to Emily. Before Emily could respond Elsa piped in, staring daggers at the boy.

"Blaze?" she asked with distain.

"Ya you know like fire? Blaze? It's just a nickname she has back home." Nick explained as he pulled Emily to him and she draped her legs across his.

"Well I think it cute." Anna said brightly as she sat. The friends talked and laughed for hours. One of the crew boys even flirted with Elsa the whole time but got almost no response from the queen except blank stares. They ended up staying out until the sun started to dip below the mountains and cast dark shadows over the group. It was the best day Elsa had had in a while.

Later that night Elsa and Anna walked through the halls towards the library.

"So is there something between you and Nick?" Elsa asked, wanting to find out not only for herself but also for Emily.

"Oh…Uh, What, why do you ask? I mean I guess he's kinda cute, and nice, and he kinda makes me laugh but I don't know if I would say there is something "going on" per say." Anna ranted until her sister cut her off.

"I only ask because of something Emily said today, im sorry I didn't mean to pry." Elsa stumbled on her words. She could tell by the look on Anna's face that she liked the boy. And who knows maybe the feelings were mutual, it sure seemed like it when they were playing football today.

"_Good, less competition"_ Elsa thought before cursing herself for being so selfish. Their conversation was cut off by them walking into the library and seeing one of the most unusual sights the girls had ever seen. Emily was lying across one of the larger desks on her back, her shirt pulled up a little so that her skin was exposed. Nick knelt beside the desk facing the door and seemed to be concentrating very hard on Emily's skin, his eyes scrunched up and lips pressed together in concentration. Anna squealed, mistaking the situation for something else before apologizing profusely for making the two friends jump.

"Oh hi guys." Emily greeted, but she wasn't her usual chipper self and the way her fists were balled up made it seem like she was in pain.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked, growing more concerned by the second.

"Tattoo." Nick grunted, his eyes never leaving Emily's side.

"You are giving her a tattoo?" Anna screamed in delight bounding over to look at the work. "What is it?"

"Nothing yet, we just started." Nick explained

"Does it hurt?" Elsa asked with concern as she approached Emily, taking a seat beside the desk on the opposite side as Nick, Anna soon flopping into a chair near her.

"Well considering im puncturing her skin hundreds of times to permanently imbed ink in her skin, I would say yes, she is in pain." Nick joked.

"Why would you do it then?" Elsa asked

"What do you mean? I would do it in a second. It would be so cool to have something drawn on you that would never wash off." Anna squealed

"Well when im done with Emily, I could give you one." Nick offered.

"Im really not sure about that." Elsa said but was drowned out by a scream from her sister who broke into a huge grin, accepting the offer immediately. Elsa decided to drop the topic for now, deciding to deal with the problem when it arose. She then turned her attention to the girl on the desk, who was yet to chime into the conversation, her fist still balled up and eyes squeezed shut. Elsa reached out and took the girls hand. She was over the moon when Emily's hand opened to take hers and gripped it tightly.

Thirty minutes later Nick announced he was done. Grabbing a cup of water that sat nearby he gently washed the fresh tattoo before leaning back to admire his work.

"It looks amazing Nicky! Thank you" Emily squealed when she saw the finished product.

"What did you get?" asked Elsa who was yet to see the new ink. Emily smiled at the girl before answering.

"Well this trip and the friends I have made here have meant so much to me. And after seeing how far you have come with your powers since I have been teaching you, I wanted to get something to represent all that. So I asked Nick to do this." She said turning to show her hip to the girls. There on the girls hip sat a beautifully drawn snowflake. It was about an inch in diameter and seemed to move and fall when she moved. Elsa felt her eyes fill with tears as a smile painted her lips. "So…What do you think?"

"It's amazing!" Elsa exclaimed. "You are an artist Nickolia. Can I?" Elsa asked when she reached out to touch the small tattoo. Emily nodded as Elsa fingers moved to brush over the ink. Emily flinched at her touch. "Does that hurt?"

"No actually it feels nice because your fingers are so cold." Emily laughed as she smiled at the girl. Anna and Nick shared a look of amusement at their friend's flirty interaction before Nick cleared his throat to break to two girls of their stares and they both looked up red faced and embarrassed.

"So Anna? What do you say, is it your turn now?" Emily asked the red head who broke into a huge grin.

"Will you Nick?" Anna asked with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course! I love giving tattoos. What do you want and where?" Nick smiled.

"Well…" Anna started as she dragged Nick off to a nearby desk and grabbed some paper, starting to explain what she wanted in detail.

"You okay with this?" Emily asked as they claimed some chairs and settled in.

"Well I was hesitant before I saw yours, but now after seeing the work that Nick can do I figure it's up to Anna." Elsa said with a hesitant smile. Anna and Nick made their way back over to the desk Emily had been laying on and this time it was Anna who jumped up and lay down. Nick positioned himself and his supplies by her foot and sat down.

"Where exactly are you getting this thing?" Elsa asked her sister.

"On my ankle. Will you hold my hand Els? This is going to hurt." Anna pleaded. Elsa reached out and took the girls extended hand happily.

"Just try and go to your happy place and it will be over in no time. It's a few moments of pain and then you have this beautiful addition to your body for the rest of your life." Emily reassured the girl as Nick started.

"Taa Daa!" Nick exclaimed loudly, waking Emily and Elsa from there slumbers. They had both fallen asleep in their chairs as Anna was being tattooed, and Emily found she had slid down until she was almost on the floor. Sitting up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and checked the clock on the wall. It was well past midnight now and they were all tired. "She was a trooper and only shed a couple of tears. Way better than Emily her first time, she bawled like a baby!"

"It's done! Let me see, let me see!" Anna yelled. "Ohh, its perfect Nick! Thank you!" She turned to show her sister who's hand flew up to cover her mouth as her eyes filled with tears again, and then to Emily who gasped and smiled from ear to ear. There on Anna's pale ankle was a beautiful rose, thorns and leafs extending from the stem framed a banner wrapped around the stem beautifully. But it was what was on the banner that had the queen in tears. On it printed in clear cursive letters were the names of her mother and father, along with Elsa's printed right in the middle.

"You have outdone yourself Nicky." Emily said standing to hug the boy, her head lolling on his shoulder. Elsa hugged her sister, her eyes still watering. They all stood in silence for a few moments letting the meaning and value of Anna's tattoo sink in before Emily chimed in.

"Well it's late and im tired." Emily stated. "Im going to turn in, you coming Nick?"

"Yep. It was a pleasure spending time with you ladies. And Elsa I can always give you a tattoo anytime if you change your mind." Nick joked, gathering his tools and heading for the hallway.

"I will keep it in mind Nickolia. Goodnight." Elsa said as the four went their separate ways to their warm beds.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ow" Elsa complained as Emily dug her nails into her arm, testing to see if it would make the ice in front of her falter.

"Sorry, it's for your own good." Emily said for the millionth time that day. "Okay you can stop."

With a wave of Elsa's hand the intricate ice sculpture in front of her disappeared.

"Are we done for the day already?" Elsa asked as she saw Emily pick up her jacket.

"No, were done." Emily smiled.

"Done, like forever?" Elsa asked, a little bit of worry seeping into her voice.

"Yes, there is nothing else I can teach you. There is no guarantee that you could control your powers under intense pain or fear, because I obviously can't test that without hurting you, but from what I have seen you should be fine in most normal situations." Emily explained, still wearing a wide smile.

"Oh, okay."

"Why do you look sad? You should be excited!"

"Ya I know" said Elsa as she tried her best to stretch her face into a fake smile. The truth was she was going to miss these afternoons in the garden with the girl. It was the only real time she got Emily all to herself, even if they were just practicing. Emily sensed that the girl was unhappy so she decided that they would not being going back to the castle just yet.

"We still have a little bit of day light left. Want to do something?" Emily asked, trying to cheer the blonde up.

"Like what?" Elsa asked, Emily just smiled and grabbed her hand, dragging her away from the castle and out into the open field that was behind the castle. She laid out her jacket and laid down on it on the grass, patting the grass next to her. Elsa was all too happy to accept the invitation and lay next to the girl.

"Look up at the clouds. What do you see?" Emily asked.

"Um…clouds?" Elsa smiled at the disappointed look on her friends face.

"When im back home, I like to go out and just lie on my back in a field and try to find shapes in the clouds. It relaxes me." Emily confessed. "Now try again."

"See right there." Emily said while closing one eye and squinting at the sky, pointing.

"Yep, that's another cloud." Elsa joked. She was yet to see the shapes that the older girl was pointing out in the clouds all afternoon and now the clouds were growing hard to see as the sky grew darker. The grass itched her back but she was not going to risk moving and disturbing the girl who was pressed into her side. Elsa's head was turned to stare at Emily as she stared up at the clouds, and Elsa took this time to admire her new friend. The perfect curve of her dark eyebrows led to her bright green eyes that were framed by long thick lashes. The slope of her nose and the perfect pair of red lips that Elsa wished she could press hers against.

"_I bet she tastes like summer and peppermint." _Elsa thought as she stared at the girl's lips.

"Here look." Emily said as she grabbed Elsa's hand, holding it so that Elsa was pointing at the sky and began to help Elsa trace whatever shape the girl saw now in the sky.

"Oh now I see it." Elsa lied; she hadn't even glanced at the clouds finding she was unable to tear her eyes away from the girls face. Emily smiled over at her, still holding Elsa's hand in the air; she beamed at Elsa and let their hands drop in between them. Elsa took a chance and intertwined their fingers; an intense happiness overtook her when the girl did not pull her hand away.

"LOOKOUT!" A voice yelled and the girls were torn from there bliss, their hands pulled apart. They looked to see Nick running full speed at them before he dived at Emily, grabbing her waist he laid on top of her before using his momentum to roll them so that they rolled down the slight slope of the grass together. Emily's laughed caused a pang of jealously to spring up in Elsa's stomach as she watched the friends roll to a stop at the bottom of the hill, Nick's body on top of Emily's. Anna walked up to Elsa laughing at their friends silly games she stood by her sister, but Elsa was far from laughing as she stared at Nickolia's face only inches away from Emily's.

"The cook told us dinner was ready so we came to find you guys." Anna explained to her grumpy sister. Nick waked up the slight slope of the grass towards the girls with Emily on his back, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Shall we head to dinner my ladies?" Nick bowed causing a shriek of laugher from Emily as she held on tighter to the boy. They waked back to the castle like that, with Elsa pouting and the other three laughing at the events of the day.

"Fill me up ice queen." Emily joked as she held out her empty wine glass. Elsa poured more of the dark red liquid into her glass and went back to drinking her own forth glass. They were lounging in one of the castles many relaxation rooms. It was filled with comfortable couches and the candles glow made the room seem very inviting and cozy. The four friends had been there since dinner, drinking and laughing the night away.

"Okay truth or dare Anna?" Emily asked, receiving a small grimace from the princess. The foreigners had taught the girls this game and after a few drinks had finally convinced them to play.

"Um…truth?" Anna responded rather hesitantly.

"Okay...If you had to marry one person from my crew, which one would you choose." Emily said with a greedy smile. Anna considered her answer for a while.

"That boy who always throws the ball to me is cute. What's his name again?"

"Toby?" Nick asked.

"Ya him, I choose him." Anna blushed as the others laughed.

"Okay my turn!" Nick announced a little too loudly because of his slightly drunken state. "Emily, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Emily chose with a sly smile, winking at the boy.

"I dare you to kiss one person in this room, and it can't be me because that's cheating!" Nick announced with a laugh. Emily's face flushed but she stood up anyway. Perhaps it was the alcohol or maybe she just wanted to show the boy up, but she smiled as she said,

"Okay, I choose Elsa." Elsa's heart stopped, she stood slowly, unsure that her knees would hold her. "No offense to Anna of course, it's just that I don't know you as well as I know her." Emily explained to the giggling Anna on the couch. Emily stood a step forward, closing the distance between her and Elsa. She reached out and placed a hand on Elsa's hip pulling the queen too her and another hand found the girls cheek. Emily closed her eyes and Elsa realized she should do the same. Her heart beating out of her chest, she hoped Emily couldn't feel it through her shirt. Emily's lips captured Elsa's lightly, hesitating for just a second before kissing her harder.

"_Don't you dare make a sound Elsa" _She thought, not trusting herself to hold in the moan that threatened to pass her lips._ "Just remember this moment."_

Emily's lips left hers after the acceptable amount of time for the kiss, but much too fast for Elsa's liking. Her eyes fluttered open to see Emily beaming at Nick, who was laughing along with Anna, and pouring himself another drink. Emily's hands left her and she somehow found her way back to her seat next to Nick on the couch, despite the fog that clouded her brain.

A little while later and after a few more rounds of the game, a servant entered the room, giving a small curtsey to the queen.

"Yes can we help you?" Elsa asked.

"I have a letter that just arrived for Princess Emily, miss." The young servant responded before handing an envelope to the girl and taking her leave. Emily stared at the envelope for a minute before opening it, as the conversation went on around her.

"What does it say Emily?" Anna pressed as she moved closer to the girl, who seemed to be in shock staring at the paper.

"I…Um…My parents and brother are coming…to Arendelle."


	8. Chapter 8

"Leave it alone, you look fine." Nick said loudly as he slapped Emily's hand as it reached up to adjust the crown that sat on her hair. The princess was nervous, and when she was nervous she fiddled with things, the crown was just the nearest thing she could find. She wore a light grey shirt that went halfway down her arms. Its trim was a bright purple and she looked quite official in it. Her hair was tucked into the neat bun she wore when going out and she had on her usual dark blue pants. Elsa, Anna and there visitors, along with a handful of guards stood on the docks, watching as the boat approached. Nick reached out and placed a reassuring hand on Emily's shoulder, giving it a squeeze before dropping his hands to his sides. The boat came to a stop and the crew went to work securing it. Two figures emerged on deck, slowing waking onto the dock. Emily and Nick along with their crew dropped to one knee, bowing to the figures. The new people walked closer and Elsa saw they looked to be a couple in around there mid-fifties. They wore the same kind of clothes as Emily and Nick but much more elaborately decorated versions. Their hair was greying and they both had crows perched on their heads. The man approached Elsa, giving a small bow before extending his hand to the girl.

"Queen Elsa, I assume. A pleasure to meet you your highness. I am King Erik of Torandale and this is my wife Queen Susan of Torandale." The man said gesturing to his wife who gave a small curtsy. "Thank you for housing our crew for the past month or so. We hope we are not overstaying our welcome and ask if you will allow me and my family to stay in your home for a few days while we visit your kingdom. The crew member's that have been staying with you will now move to stay in the boats." He said with a look to the crew that just begged one of them to argue with his assumption.

"Of course, but we have more than enough room for all…" Elsa was cut off by a loud laugh from the king.

"Splendid, to the castle then." He exclaimed as he walked off the docks being led by his royal guard and the guards of Arendelle. Elsa stood in shock at the king's behavior, realizing that neither he nor his wife had acknowledged their daughter who was still kneeing in a bow. When he was a safe distance away and had turned the corner to the carriages that's waited for him, Elsa felt free to speak freely.

"Well that was…interesting." Elsa said.

"That's my father." Emily said as she stood before turning to address her crew. "Im sorry but you are going to have to be housed on the ships from the remainder of our trip. Feel free to roam the town."

"Well look at you acting all large and in charge!" A cheerful boy's voice boomed from the newly arrived ship. There stood a man with dark hair that was cut short, but not short enough to hide the fact that it sprang into tight curls. He wore a dark red shirt that showed off his muscular arms and tattoos. Elsa noted that he also had the tattoo of the Torandale army. He was as handsome as they come, with a chiselled jaw and bright eyes. He was smiling from ear to ear as he jumped down from the boat.

"Bradley!" Emily screeched as she ran towards the boy, throwing herself into his arms as he picked up the girl, spinning her around. Nick ran to the boy when he set Emily down and Nick pulled the boy into a back slapping hug.

"I have missed you two!" Bradley exclaimed as he ruffled Emily's hair. "And who is this?" He asked while eyeing the Arendelle royals.

"Bradley this is Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle. Elsa, Anna, This is my brother Prince Bradley of Torandale." Emily explained as they walked towards the girls. Bradley gracefully bowed to one knee and kissed Elsa's hand, flashing the girls a charming smile, before moving to kiss Anna's hand as well.

"So you are the fine people who have been keeping my baby sister so far away from home." The prince joked as they started the walk back towards the carriages.

"I guess so. Emily has really been helping me learn about my powers and how to control them." Elsa said, still acting very formally towards the boy.

"Well don't mention that to our parents, she told them she was coming here to learn about foreign trade." Bradley laughed.

"Oh really? I thought your parents knew…"Anna began but was cut off by a look from her sister.

"You met our parents; they can be a little….overwhelming. We thought it best that we keep my true intentions a secret from them." Emily explained

"But don't worry, they do know about your powers so you won't have to try and hide them while they are here." Bradley promised as they walked.

The whole ride to the castle the smile never left Bradley's face; the queen thought he seemed like a very happy person. At on point on the ride, Bradley draped his arm around his sister's shoulders protectively and Elsa noticed that the underside of his arm looked like it had been badly burned at one point. The scar came from under his shirt and extended around his arm. Elsa looked to her sister to see if the younger girl had noticed the scar. They shared a look and both knew what the other was thinking.

_Being the older brother of someone with fire powers must be tougher than it looks._

Dinner that night was a tense and awkward occasion. The King, Queen and Prince had settled into their rooms and now sat around the table eating in almost pure silence.

"So, Nickolas, what have you and your men been doing to occupy your time while my daughter has been studying?" The kings asked the boy who swallowed before looking at the man with his reply.

"Well sir, we have been playing a lot of football and strolling around town." Nick said in a tone Elsa had never heard his use before.

"And Emily, how have your studies been?" The king asked

"They have been very well sir, I believe I have almost learned everything there is to learn." Emily lied through her teeth at the man.

"Then you will be returning home with your mother and me in three days' time." The king assumed as he took another bite of his food.

"What?" Emily, Elsa, Nick and Anna all said at the same time, startled the king looked at them like they had all just admitted to running through the kingdom naked in their spare time.

"Well of course. What did you expect children? My daughter has been here far too long all ready for just a…study trip…" The kings said. Something in his voice told Elsa that the king knew that Emily was not here to read up on trade agreements.

"Emily and Nick are welcome here as long as they want to stay and Bradley as well." Anna piped in, staring at the king.

"Anna…" Emily warned. "Father, I will decide when I leave Arendelle. My work here is complete but that does not mean there is nothing to be gained by staying."

"Emily, we need you at home to…" her mother began but was cut off by Emily slamming her hands on the table and springing to her feet.

"To what mother? To lock me away and make sure I don't hurt anyone else. God only knows the shame that would befall you and father if you returned to Torandale without your precious princess to parade around the town." Emily yelled at her mother before turning to leave, storming out of the room. Nick pushed his chair back to follow her but was stopped when the king raised his hand.

"Nickolia, shouldn't you being getting back to your room…on the ship?" The king stated.

"The…the ship." Nick said.

"Nick had been staying here in the castle." Elsa clarified.

"Well maybe but I clearly stated that the crew was to stay on the ships from now on." The king said, without looking up from his food. Elsa started to argue but stopped when Nick shook his head.

"Yes sir." Nick said as he walked out of the room, towards the front door of the castle. The remaining royals sat in silence for a while but the king was the only one eating. Elsa found herself going over the things Emily had said to her father in her head. She couldn't help but wonder why she had said her parents had locked her away. From what she understood Emily had not been locked away as a child and from her story's she thought the Princess had had free rein around her kingdom. And she also wondered why the girl had said "Hurt anyone else."

"Bradley, how long will you be staying?" Anna asked hesitantly.

"Um well I guess until my parents go back home. But I would like to see Arendelle while I am here. My sister has said wonderful things in her letter. I would love to be shown around town tomorrow if you are not busy princess?

"No…I mean Yes, I would love to show you around." Anna stuttered.

"Well we must be turning in now my dear. Thank you queen Elsa for a…wonderful dinner." King Erik said as he grabbed his wife's hand and dragged her out the door.

"Yes it is getting late isn't it?" Said the prince after his parents left. "I must apologise for my parent's poor behaviour, they usually are not this bad. And my sister is still very young; I hope she didn't lose her temper like that much this trip."

"No actually, I have never seen her that upset before." Elsa admitted as they walked from the dining hall.

"She's great to have around, she has become like family to us." Anna said happily.

"Well that great to hear. I must retire now my ladies. Sleep well." Bradley said as he bowed to one knee, placing a kiss to Anna's hand, making her blush; and a nod to the queen, before leaving.

"Hmm, someone's got an admirer." Elsa joked with her sister who blushed and ran off to her room.

Elsa walked down the hall to her door, twisting the nob before she stepped inside. The moonlight shining through the window only partially illuminated the dark room. Elsa pushed through the darkness of the room over to the window. The creaking of floorboards behind her made the Queen whip around.

"Hello? Is someone there?" the queen called out through the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello? Is someone there?" the queen called out through the darkness.

"Elsa?" a voice responded from the other side of the room. "Im sorry I just couldn't go back to my room all alone after that."

"No, no it's fine Emily." Elsa said as she spotted the girl across the room. She started to walk towards her and soon saw the grief that clouded her features. "Emily…Are you okay?"

The girl shook her head as Elsa stepped closer to her, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist she pulled her into a hug. Soon Elsa felt warm arms around her neck and a head resting on her shoulder. Emily's hot breath on her neck made Elsa shiver against the girl.

"Im sorry about my parents." Emily apologised as she pulled out of the hug. They moved to sit on the couch across from the window. "They are always like this, but I just hoped that they would be better around you, around other royals."

"About what you said…" Elsa began.

"When I was little, my little brother Max had this stuffed bear. He took that thing everywhere with him and he couldn't sleep without it. One night when my parents were out, Bradley and I were putting Max to bed and we realized that we had forgotten the bear downstairs. So Bradley went to fetch it and while he was gone Max and I started fooling around and laughing like kids do. And I ended up accidentally…setting fire to one of the curtains in the boy's room. I screamed so loud that Bradley came running back and we started panicking trying to put it out. But the fire just grew and grew. The flames didn't affect me…but Bradley, he got burned and Max… He didn't make it out."

"Im so sorry Emily." Elsa said when the girl paused.

"Well my parents were never the same, they could never forgive me. And now that stupid stuffed bear just sits in my parent's room, because it's all they have left of him. My brother and I got these to remember him." Emily said, standing up she lifted her shirt and turned to show the girl a tattoo of a stuffed bear on her back. Elsa thought back to the first time she had seen the patch of fur peak out from under the girl's shirt, and to the garden when she had asked what it meant. The blonde brushed her fingers over the black ink. "It was my fault…Max…he deserved a life and I took that from him. And I can never take that back." Emily stared out the window, Elsa's fingertips on her tattoo. "So that's why my dad hates me. That's why mom can't stand to look at me. My brother forgave me after a while; he knew I couldn't control it back then. But the day of Max's funeral I vowed that I would learn to control my powers. But my parents never really trusted me after that; they never wanted to be around me. I reminded them of the child they lost and the child that was a mistake. They had their golden boy to show off to the kingdom, and I was always in the background, always hidden away a little. Not as much as you were but I never left the castle grounds alone. I had a guard with me at all times, even when I slept they had one in my room. And then I heard the stories that were being told, of a woman in a faraway kingdom with the power to turn things to solid ice, stories that gave me hope."

Elsa stood behind Emily as she spoke, fingertips still on the girls tattoo. She slid her arms around Emily's waist, resting her chin on the girls shoulder.

"You never have to be alone again. You never have to be afraid. You never have to go back, if you don't want too." The queen said into her ear. "Stay here."

The two girls woke up on the couch, tangled in each other's arms, the morning sun peeking through the window.

"Good morning." Emily said, smiling at the girl in her arms, before she stood up and straightened her clothes. "I should probable find my brother. He will be wondering where I went last night."

"It's too early for anyone to be up, stay a while." Elsa complained as she stood.

"Trust me; my brother will be worried sick." Emily assured as she started walking to the door. Pulling it open she saw her brother and Anna leaning against the wall across from Elsa's door, both of them smiling from ear to ear as they saw the door open and Emily emerge, with Elsa right behind her. Both girls stopped dead in their track, both pairs stared at the other for a while.

"Nothing happened." Emily said, and it was the truth, the girls had simply fallen asleep. But they both realized what it must seem like and they blushed red.

"We never said anything did." Bradley smiled.

"Im serious." Emily said again, blushing even a deeper shade of red as she shifted uncomfortably.

"No one is arguing with you." Anna giggled at the sight of her sister and her friend.

"Well I should probable go apologise to mom and dad." Emily said as she set off down the hall.

"I will come with you." Bradley yelled after her as he followed her. And then there were two.

"Oh just come inside, would you Anna." Elsa finally said after the silence got awkward and Anna's smile grew to a ridicules proportion. Anna skipped inside her sister's room.

"Okay if you tell me nothing happened then I will believe you but tell me the truth." Anna squealed to her sister.

"Anna I swear to you, nothing happened. Emily was upset about what happened at dinner and we talked about her childhood and ended up falling asleep." Elsa said with a sly smile.

"But you wanted something to happen?" Anna pressed her sister with her questions.

"Last night was not the time, trust me. But I can't say I don't want something to happen…" Elsa smiled and blushed right before the princess through herself on her sister in a huge hug, crushing Elsa. "I love her."

"I know." Anna smiled.

"Wait up Ems!" Bradley yelled after his sister as she walked away at a pace he could not keep up with. "Come on blaze."

"Ugh, what do you want brother?" Emily said as she came to a sudden halt, causing the prince to almost collide with her back.

"Hey hey hey, when you didn't come back to your room last night I was worried. So I got up to go look for you and I bumped into Anna who was getting a mid-night snack. Well long story short, I haven't been to bed yet!" Bradley yelled, beaming and practically bouncing from excitement.

"Oh god! Bradley what the!" Emily started to hit her brother repeatedly over his head.

"No, no that's not what I meant, Ow stop it!" He complained. "We stayed up all night talking! Nothing even happened. But oh wow Ems, she's amazing Anna is."

"Yes, she is pretty great. Im glad you are enjoying yourself here." Emily smiled, honestly happy that her brother was happy and had found a girl he cared for. "So is Anna going to be my new sister?"

"Well that depends on what happened last night with you and the ice queen." Bradley winked at his sister.

"Honesty nothing happened. I told her about Max." Bradley stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh."

"Ya."

"So im guessing that kinda killed the mood huh?"

"Why do you do that? Ugh you're so annoying!" Emily joked and smiled. She didn't realize how much she had missed her brother in this past month.


	10. Chapter 10

The group of four friends had found a new member in Bradley and he soon started spending all his time with them. He and Anna grew especially close, often staying up till the early hours of the morning talking or playing games around the castle. Two nights after the royal family's arrival, when Bradley and Anna were off gallivanting at one of the local pubs, Nick, Elsa and Emily were gathered in the library with Nick once again trying to talk the queen into a small tattoo. The Queen of Torandale entered the room and Nick and Emily quickly knelt to one knee.

"Queen Elsa, I was hoping I could steal you away for a few moments to discuss establishing a trade agreement between our two kingdoms. As my children have grown so fond of you and your kingdom I figured I would give them a reason to visit more often."

"Well that sounds lovely, shall we discuss this in my study?" Elsa said as she stood and lead the Queen away from her friends and into her quarters.

The meeting seemed to drag on forever, even if it only took all of twenty minute for them to agree on a system that worked for both kingdoms. The queen figured she just wasn't used to doing official business anymore as she had been slacking off since the arrival of Emily and the adventures she brought.

"_What would I be doing now if she had never come?" _Elsa wondered as she walked back to the library to rejoin her friends. _"I wouldn't be as happy as I am now, that's for sure." _

Elsa turned the corner into the library. She had come across many things going on in the library before, the most unusual being the tattooing incident, but the sight in front of her would be permanently imprinted in the queens brain. Emily was wrapped in Nickolia's arms, their lips crashing together in a fiery kiss. Elsa dropped the drink she was carrying as she laid eyes on the two friends, it crashed to the ground and shattered at her feet. The two jumped apart at the sound, both looking shocked to have been caught doing what they were doing. Emily saw who had interrupted her kiss and her eyes widened in horror at the sight of the queen. Elsa's eyes filled with tears as she turned and ran out of the library. She heard Emily calling her name and the sound of someone running after her but she was too set on running away to look back.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid" _Elsa thought as she ran._ "She never loved you."_

Elsa made it to the doors but as soon as she stepped foot outside the castle and onto the long driveway that lead to the front gate, a wall of fire sprung up about five feet in front of her. She raised her palms and her ice quickly extinguished the flames only to find another spring up and another after that. Fighting the flames slowed Elsa down enough that Emily caught up to the queen grabbing her arm and spinning her to face the girl. With a wave of her hand all the flames disappeared and Emily loosened her grip on Elsa's arm.

"Elsa please just listen to me!" Emily pleaded with the queen. The tears started to flow freely as Elsa looked at the princess in front of her.

"Why? Why Emily? I trusted you." Elsa cried as she backed away from the brunette.

"I know you did, just let me explain please. I had to kiss Nickolia." Emily started before being cut off by a loud laugh from Elsa. "I know how that sounds just please. I had to kiss him once; I had to find out if I had any feeling for him before I could…start something else."

"And?" Elsa asked, not really sure she wanted to hear the answer. She waited for the girl's words to crush her, but instead of saying anything Emily simple grabbed Elsa's hips pulling the girl against her body. She reached up with one hand and wiped the girl's tears from cheeks. Emily closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Elsa's. Their lips crashed together passionately as Elsa's eyes fluttered shut.

_She loves you…_

Emily gave Elsa's hips a small squeeze; causing the girl to smile against her lips. She moaned into the kiss and when she felt Emily's tongue flick against her lips, she happily parted her lips for the girl. The blondes hands found the girls shoulders, holding onto her tightly as if she was about to slip away at any moment. Emily was the first to break the kiss, leaning back slowly to look at the girl in her arms.

"That should have been our first kiss." she whispered to the queen, who smiled and pulled the girl to her in a warm embrace.

"Did you mean what you said the other night? About me staying here with you?" Emily whispered against her shoulder.

"Yes, wholeheartedly." Elsa whispered back.

"Then I am obligated to formally accept your offer your majesty." causing Elsa to hold the girl even tighter against her. They stood and held each other until their siblings came strolling up the driveway together.

"Well look at you two lovebirds." Bradley said as they neared the girls who broke apart to greet their siblings.

"Where have you two been?" Elsa asked, a slight blush painting her cheeks.

"Just down at the pub. But I see the real party was here…" Anna joked when she noticed Emily's hand was yet to leave Elsa's hip.

"Im not going back, to Torandale I mean. Im going to move here." Emily smiled at her brother, who ran up and through his arms around his sister, spinning her around like he did a few days ago at the docks.

"You promise to write me every day, and visit, and I will come here too." Bradley stuttered. "Your happy here? This is what you want?" Emily nodded and smiled, glancing at Elsa.

Bradley let go of his sister before turning to walk up toe to toe with the ice queen. "You treat her right." It wasn't a question so much as an order to the queen. "And since your taking my sister, I think I will take yours." Bradley smiled at Elsa before turning back to Anna who looked confused.

"What?" Anna asked the boy.

"Come back with me? Just for a little while. I will show you around and we can spend days out on my boat. It will be great. So?" Bradley asked hopefully. Anna nodded and grinned at the boy, who picked her up and spun her like he did his sister.

"Well now comes the hard part." Emily stated

"And what's that?" Elsa asked.

"I have to tell mom and dad…"


	11. Chapter 11

"It will be alright." Elsa assured the girl, rubbing her back supportively as they stood in the dining hall waiting for the king and queen to come down to breakfast. Bradley and Anna stood across the room, holding hands. Nick sat at the table, but when the king and queen walked through the door with their guards he sprang to his feet and walked to Emily. Bradley also pulled Anna across the room with him as he moved to stand in front of his sister protectively.

"Is everything alright? You all look like you have seen a ghost." The Queen said as she and her husband approached.

"Mom, Dad...Emily and I have something's we need to tell you. First, I have invited Princess Anna to return to Torandale with us. She would like to see our kingdom and I believe it's the least we can do seeing as they took care of our men for so long." Bradley explained with authority.

"Well of course. We would love to repay the favor." The queen said with a smile.

"And secondly?" The king asked apprehensively.

"Secondly…Emily will not be returning to Torandale with us. She is going to live here from now on." Bradley said to his father. Elsa's hand found Emily's back, gripping her shirt for support.

"No." King Erik said simply.

"It wasn't a request." Emily said as she pushed out from behind her brother. Both Nick and Bradley placed a hand on Emily's shoulders, unsure of what she was going to do. "Im staying here."

The king walked around the table slowly until he was face to face with his daughter. Without warning he raised his hand and slapped Emily clean across the face so hard it knocked her to the ground. With Emily at his feet Nick few into a rage, charging the king foolishly. Two guards pulled Nick away from the king and held him against the wall.

"How dare you." Bradley yelled at his father.

"How dare I? How dare she. I have given her everything in life. She has no right to talk to her father, her king that way." Erik screamed at his son. Elsa knelt next to Emily, whose cheek was bright red. The king noticed Elsa's protective behaviour towards the girl and turned on her.

"You! You witch; you think you know my daughter? She's killed before you know, she's a monster. Emily is coming home with us, where we can protect the people from her evil." Erik screamed at the blonde as he walked towards her.

Elsa backed away from the king's rage just as a wall of flames leapt up in front of the king, trapping Elsa and Anna on the other side away from the king.

"Stay away from her." Emily stuttered from the ground at her father's feet. He looked down at his daughter in shock. Before Bradley could react, his father had reeled back and kicked his daughter in the stomach. Elsa screamed and Bradley lunged at his father. He was pulled back by a guard as Emily curled up in pain; this was a mistake as it now left her head just inches from her father's feet. King Erik took this opportunity to kick her right in the temple, knocking her unconscious. Another scream sounded from Elsa as the flames disappeared, there creator out for the count. Elsa through herself on Emily's body to protect her from any further blows from her father.

"Fine, you can keep her. She was a mistake anyway." said the king as he pulled his wife towards the door. "I will expect anyone who's coming to be on the boat in two hours. We will not wait." The kings spat as he left the castle.

Emily woke awhile later to find herself tucked into Elsa's bed. The boys and the Arendelle royals were all on the other side of the room having a discussion in hushed tones. Emily closed her eyes so that she could listen without them knowing.

"I will take care of her, she will be perfectly safe with me and she will not even stay at the castle. Trust me." Bradley said, obviously trying to convince Elsa to let her sister come to Torandale.

"No, not after what I just saw. I can't send my sister with you knowing that that monster will be around her." Elsa spat out the last words.

"Then can I come back?" Bradley asked, realizing he was losing the battle. "To visit her and my sister?"

"You are welcome anytime Bradley, you too Nickolia."

"Thank you Elsa." Nick said before he looked up, noticing Emily's squinting eyes. "Looks like we have an eavesdropper." Elsa ran over to the girl who opened her eyes fully. Elsa's arms wrapped around her and hugging her close.

"Oh thank god, we thought you weren't going to wake before they left." Elsa said into the girl's hair.

"We actually should be getting to the boat." Nick said before turning to wrap Emily in his arms. Elsa couldn't help the jealousy that still washed over her when she saw Nickolia touch the princess. "You take care of yourself blaze."

After a bunch of mumbled goodbyes and teary eyes, Emily was left alone in the room with her brother.

"So Anna's not going with you?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Bradley.

"No, it's for the best. Gives me even more of a reason to come back here soon, as if you weren't enough of one." Bradley explained. "You really love Elsa?"

"With all my heart." Emily smiled.

"Then treat her right girly. You deserve someone who loves you unconditionally; but you will always be welcome back home. Soon I will take the throne from father and maybe even banish him from the kingdom." Bradley laughed. "Then I will return here to marry Anna. And we can all live happily ever after."

"Except Nick." Emily laughed.

"Did no one tell you? His father is retiring so Nick is taking over as head of the guard."

They stared at each other for a minute before hugging tightly. "Take care Bradley."

"You too sis." said the prince with a bow as he turned and left the room.

Elsa entered the room about an hour later, shutting the door behind her.

"They are gone. And Anna is in her room crying because I wouldn't let her go." She said as she walked towards the bed where the princess sat.

"What do we do now?" Emily asked honestly lost for an answer she looked to the girl she loved.

"I guess we just try and live." Elsa responded. Emily stood to face the girl, snaking her arms around her waist she pulled her against her body, resting her head on the girl's forehead as she felt cool arms wrap around her neck.

"I love you Elsa." Emily whispered for the first time.

"I love you too." Elsa responded after a second of shock that came from the girl's confession. Emily pressed her warm lips against the queen cold ones lightly before pulling back.

"I have been waiting to do that since our hands touched for the first time that day." Emily whispered pulling the girl closer as she tightened her grip around the girl's hips. "I just can't get enough of you; I don't think I ever will." She kissed her again, nipping at her bottom lip and getting a moan in response from the queen. "You're my drug, and im an addict."


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks later Emily got down on one knee and asked the queen to marry her, which she quickly accepted. They planned the wedding for months and invited what seemed like millions of people. Emily's parents declined there invitation, but Emily didn't mind. She had found a new family in Elsa and Anna, and a new home in Arendelle. The kingdom loved her, and she was soon greeted with a smile by everyone she met in town. She tended to wear her old clothes from home the majority of the time and Bradley made sure she always had lots of the rough blue pants she seemed to love. But after a while some of the local Arendelle clothing made its way into her wardrobe.

Bradley took the throne over in Torandale and came back for his sister wedding. At the ball celebrating the royal marriage he asked Anna to be his Queen. Even though the two kingdoms were far apart the two couples never went long without seeing each other, the draw of visiting there sibling being too strong to resist. Nickolia also attended the wedding, much to Elsa's dismay, and was quick to congratulate the couple. He told them stories of his new job and seemed genuinely happy with his life.

Five months after their wedding Emily stood on the balcony in there room. She wore a shirt the showed off her tattoos nicely, so her wife stood in the doorway and admired the women for a minute. She approached her and ran her fingers over the tattoos, tracing the leaf before running down to place her palm over the snowflake on her side.

"Something bothering you?" Elsa asked as she embraced her wife from behind.

"I don't know. I just have a weird feeling." Emily responding, never taking her eyes off the horizon.

"What do you mean?" Elsa whispered, growing more worried with every word she spoke.

"I feel like something's coming…"

"Is that why you can't take your eyes off the sea to look at me?" Elsa said as she softly turned the girls chin to look into her eyes. "Hey, everything is fine. Come to bed baby." Emily was helpless to resist her wife's puppy dog eyes and allowed herself to be dragged inside their room, dragged away from her old life of worry and pain and into her new one of happiness.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Lovelies. **

**I got a PM a while back asking me if Emily had felt the same way about Elsa all along. Well that idea caught my eye and I decided to write the whole story over again (I know im stupid) except from Emily's point of view. It is posted now and is called "Day and Night" (Im so clever…not)**

**Also the sequel to "Night and Day" and "Day and Night" is posted. Its name is "Only You". I really love all you lovely readers and I hope you enjoy the new story. Now without further ado, let's see how our new couple is dealing with married life and what problems are coming to the fine kingdom of Arendelle. **


End file.
